


Bait

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [3]
Category: Mage: The Ascension, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Corporation, Gen, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish, Technokracja, na bazie doświadczeń z pracy, office job, technocracy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Że sprzęt może trafić do laboratorium autentycznego szalonego naukowca (jak z pulpowych powieści!) - tego bym nie podejrzewała.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę mojego ulubionego systemu RPG, Technokracji i inspiracja z obecnej pracy.

Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że po tym zadaniu dostanę w końcu awans.

Zasłużyłam na niego po wielokroć, jasne, może nie miałam doświadczenia, ale miałam to coś, „geniusz” jak mówiła moja nowa mentorka, tę przenikliwość umysłu, która nie jest dana każdemu, a tylko wybranym. Widziałam więcej, dostrzegałam detale dla większości ludzi niewidoczne. Powiedziałabym, że to nadnaturalna moc, ale moja mentorka była mocno niezadowolona, kiedy używałam takiej terminologii.

„Nadnaturalne” pisała do mnie na chacie „To słowo używane przez Dewiantów. Ty nie jesteś Dewiantem, prawda?”

Cóż, gdybym była, nie miałabym wszystkich możliwości, które roztaczała przede mną mentorka. Nawet „awans”, o którym mi mówiono nie był zwyczajnym awansem w korpo, a przejściem w zupełnie inne struktury, znajdujące się ponad i poza strukturami firmy, w której pracowałam.

Zażartowałabym na temat światowych spisków, tylko że, hm, to nie byłby żart.

Ale w świecie, w jakim, jak się okazało, żyłam, spiski nie były wcale najgorszym co może istnieć.

To zabawne, myślałam, klepiąc tego e-maila. Kiedy zaczynałam pracę dla mojej firmy, poinformowano mnie, że musimy bardzo uważać, gdzie trafia produkowany przez firmę sprzęt: co oznaczało, jak wtedy mi mówiono, próby kupna przez podmioty z krajów objętych embargiem. Że sprzęt może trafić do laboratorium autentycznego szalonego naukowca (jak z pulpowych powieści!) - tego bym nie podejrzewała.

Cóż, jeśli rzeczywiście jakiś szalony naukowiec, Dewiant, siedział przyczajony na uniwersytecie w Zurichu, trzeba było zaproponować mu ofertę, której nie mógłby się oprzeć. Specialną ofertę, na komponenty, których nie sprzedawaliśmy większości firm.

Przejrzałam listę przysłaną mi przez mentorkę i wybrałam wyjątkowo podejrzanie wyglądające Cewki Tesli. Sama nazwa brzmiała, jak okazja dla szalonego naukowca.

Chcę ten awans. Mam naprawdę dość siedzenia na słuchawkach.

  



End file.
